videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown
ppSsannCartoon All-Star Smackdown is a fighting game for Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, PS Vita, 3DS, & PS4, Xbox One Gameplay The gameplay is conceptually similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to 4 players can battle each other using characters from various cartoon and video game franchises like Adventure Time, Homestar Runner and Oishi High School Battle. Unlike Super Smash Bros., Instead of damage percentages, there are health bars. There are still lives, though. When you run out of health or get knocked of the stage, you lose a life. Also there are Super meters similar to the Street Fighter series. When you attack or get hit by opponents, the meter builds up, and you can use a super depending on your level. Characters #Finn #Strong Bad #Oishi Kawaii #Crash #/Mike Wazoski/ #Raving Rabbid #Rigby #Sulley #Babo #Mabel #Agent P #Fat Albert #Mordecai #Wage # Annie Warbucks #Zombie #Minion #Buzz Lightyear #Ami #Gumball #Brother Blood # Richard Simmons #Sora #Homer Simpson # Darwin # Frank West #Bugs Bunny # Mii Fighters (Wii U And 3ds Only) # Rumble McSkirmish #Epic Mickey # Emmet # Rayman #Ned #Popeye # Megaman #Pac-Man #Blossom # Buttercup # Bubbles # Mojo Jojo #Clarence #The Green Arrow # Scott Pilgrim # Spider Man #Ice King # Phineas and Ferb # Wander and Sylvia # Jeff # Greg Heffley # Uncle Grandpa # Pizza Steve # LarryBoy # Batman # Sumo #Fionna # Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. Stages #Finn's Treehouse (Adventure Time/Bloons Tower Defense) #Wascally Woods (Looney Tunes/Adventure Time) # Mystery Shack (Gravity Falls/Toy Story) # Woody's Roundup (Toy Story/Gravity Falls) #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball/Your Favorite Martian) #Shop Til' You Drop (Rabbids Go Home/Oishi High School Battle) # Danville Park (Phineas and Ferb/Veggietales) #Bistro In The Park (Regular Show/Monsters Inc) #Springfeild (The Simpsons/Crash And Bernstien) #City (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi/Oz The Great and Powerful) #The Arcade (Crash and Bernstein/The Amazing World of Gumball) # Rough Riders Chicken (Clarence/Rabbids Go Home) #Uglytown Harbor (Uglydolls/Gentlemen) #Yootopia (Yoohoo & Friends/Assaisn's Creed) #Monster's University (Monsters Inc/Strong Bad Email) # Theodore Shapiro (Diary Of A Wimpy Kid/Uncle Grandpa) #King Daruis's Palace (Veggietales/Tekkan) #Just Dance Studio (Just Dance 4/Nightmare Ned) #Oishi's Old High School (Oishi High School Battle/Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) # Kingdom Planet (Wander Over Yonder/Yoohoo & Friends) # Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Boxing Ring (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Final Boss Arena (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Cartoon Town (Epic Mickey 2/Motorcity) # RV Truck (Uncle Grandpa/Wander Over Yonder) #Kevin's House (Home Alone/Dragon's Den) # Graveyard Island (Nightmare Ned/Phineas and Ferb) # Cloud Cuckoo Land (The LEGO Movie/Home Alone) # Typing Web (Typing Web/Epic Mickey 2) # Wily Castle (Megaman 2/The LEGO Movie) #Pac-Maze (Pac-Man/The Simpsons) Items #Candy (Refills Health) #Power Heal (Refills Health) # Pizza (Refills Health) #RPG-7 #TNT #Sword Blades #Rocket Launcher #Guitar #Keyboard #Baseball Blaster #Assist Trophies #Beetle #The Kragleiser #Golden Hammer # Jetpack # Banjo Guitar # Painbot WiiU and PSVita With touch screen controls you can interact with objects around the stage. Buddies A Buddy is, among other things, a small, cartoony version of a supporting character in a cartoon series with a cartoonishly enlarged head (also referred to as "super-deformed" or a "chibi"). Other "buddies" can be seen shown in stages in the background, or as part of other characters' Supers (i.e. Noodles appears in Oishi's Level 1 Super). They have been described as "cheerleaders for your characters". They are very simalair to Nanos from Fusionfall. A buddy is unlocked upon playing 3 matches with a character. More to come... There's more than this to come. Cartoon All-Star Smackdown comes October, 3 2014 Please comment to see what you want to see in the game. Category:Games Category:Cartoon All-Star Smackdown Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games